I love you
by DonaldLydecker-Maxie
Summary: Max has just helped Alec escape. For a 20 year old transgenic she's fit, but like many others out in the open she falls in love. Donald Lydecker was her Colonel and his 36 year old self is back. Warning M Rated for later chapters. Kinkathon.
1. Saying I love you

This is a series that hopefully will take off with your help. I don't own any of the characters besides Donald's middle name. Sorry it's short but the rest will be up and much longer.

Chapter 1- **Saying I love you**.

Donald Lydecker sat in his office as a senior officer of Manticore. Soldiers raced past his office door and a smile spread across his lips. They were searching for X5-494 or Alec as Max had seen fit to call him, something about being a smart-Alec. He had laughed at that. Max had just helped Alec escape and now they were trying to catch them. _Good luck with that. _He thought to himself. His smile grew even wider when Dr Elizabeth Renfro walked into the room.

"You had better tell me exactly HOW and WHERE My kids are Lydecker, or I'll have your precious little desk job" Renfro said smugly but her smile faulted when he placed something in front of her.

_Colonel Donald Mitchell Lydecker.  
_

_I state my full term resignation as head of Manticore personnel, this resignation is to be affective immediately.  
_

_Signed.  
D. Lydecker._

She stood straight now as she took the paper, turning on her heel and flouncing at the door. She stopped just short and turned her head towards him.

"Noted and dec-" her voice stopped short as the bullet pierced her side, cutting into her kidney and out through her back. The last thing she saw was his smile and the gun he held in his hand, pointed directly at her.

"My Maxie would be so proud" he thought to himself as he picked up the only thing that he wanted a reminder of. A small picture frame, and then he walked out. Never to return to what he had so naively created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on people there are packages to deliver, especially you my golden boy. Now bip bip"

"_I swear that_ man doesn't know any other words, and that's the truth" Original Cindy stated with her hand on her hip. Noting that not for the first time in the day Max was staring off into the day again. " Max? You still with us girl?"

"Yea, sorry Cin" Max smiled and grabbed a package and her bike leaving Jam Pony and heading for her delivery spot before heading to Logan's for lunch.

Max had just finished her delivery and was now walking into Logan's apartment. She thought she could smell the faint smell of Musk and Gun powder but she ignored it knowing it was only her mind playing tricks on her after wanting _him _back for so long. She had left that behind no matter how much she desperately wanted it back.....he didn't want her back.

Logan's voice cut into her reverie. " Hey Max, how was work?" Logan began to question as his hands skilfully chopped and diced away at the fruit for their lunch. Even if the other man in the apartment was making him as nervous as possible, his hands were not shaking so Max didn't notice.

"'Aight I guess" Max continued on through the spacious apartment, she dropped her coat on the back of the couch like she usually did and stood just before the coffee table. She looked at the papers that were strewn across the table and that's when she saw the photo...it was _him. _

*-*-*-*-* Flash back *-*-*-*-*

"Ah 452, you may have been strong but why does it have to be you lying here?" He had asked to himself more than her, mind he did think she wasn't awake.

She had been hurt badly on their last mission and he was starting to regret ever letting her go. He knew though that if he kept her there then Manticore board would know he was playing favorites. How could he not though. She may have been 16 and he may have been 24 but that didn't mean he didn't have...those things....for the girl that now lay motionless in front of him. Heck he shouldn't even be here, already he was showing favoritism and that most certainly was sure to get him fired, but being Colonel had it's perks. His excuse was he was seeing how quickly she would heel and how long before he could put her back on the field. Hopefully though he would have her out of there before she had to go again.

"I'll always love you Maxie" He had whispered and as she listened to him she whispered ever so softly back.

"I love you too Don" and she did. She may not have at first but she saw a side of him that no one else could. Damn her to hell for feeling it against the person that was sending her out on the most dangerous of missions but she couldn't stop. She never would.

*-*-*-*-* End Flash Back *-*-*-*-*

"Max what are you looking at?" Logan asked as he placed the bowl on the table and that's when Logan noticed the picture she had in her hand. The one of Donald Lydecker.

She stammered slightly at first "He...He...meant a lot to me..I...I...I think I may have L...Loved him" she continued to stammer as a tear ran down her eye. "I miss him so much" She stated quite plainly and without doubt in her voice.

"Don't cry for me Maxie, I'm here now..I love you to, I've always loved you, and always missed you Maxie" his voice, like velvet on her ears.

Me Evil?? Nooooooo!!! hehe, sorry bout the cliff hanger but couldn't help myself. Rest shall be up soon. Please review. Much appreciated.


	2. Never been so happy

Couldn't help myself but write a Lydecker/Max shipping. Thanks for the reviews keep it up please :)

**Shipping:** Lydecker/Max

**Rating:** M- violence, strong language, sexual situations

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Summary:** After finding out Lydecker is still alive Max is faced with him, but is something amiss or is it just because everyone thinks he's bad news and trouble to Max?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2- Never been so Happy.

As she stood there trying to figure out if the words she had just heard where in her mind or where there two strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist and that musk smell permeated her senses again. She took a deep breath hoping to whatever god was out there that it was really him. Her Don. She turned around and was faced with _him _again. She buried her face in his chest immediately loving the feel of him holding her again. A small sob escaped her lips and like always his hushed soothing words comforted her until her sobs subsided and her breathing began to regulate again. It had been too long.

His arms came tighter round her as his chin rested on her shoulder and he buried deeper into her hair, savoring the smell of shampoo. He had missed this, missed her and being able to be this close. He never should have let her go. He should have run with her, but he knew if he had he would have only put her in more danger. He may have known she was being hunted but at least from the inside he could try to protect her, try to sway Renfro into thinking that the other X5 series and the new X7 and X6 teams were more important then finding His Kids. They had been lost in their own world when unfortunately the moment was broken by a loud coughing.

"Sorry to interrupt but isn't this the guy that you used to hate Max? I do believe you said you hated what he did and you would kick his butt should he ever try to start again" Logan said and Max blushed thinking back to that particular conversation when she had been remembering the times Lydecker had hurt her. Even if afterwards he would always comfort her, only ever her, no one else would get the same treatment. Donald couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing he had seen and was glad he had let her escape Manticore she was actually blushing.

"Hated me that much Maxie darling?" He said with a smile on his face and his arms still around her waist.

"I never said I hated you, I just said I disliked you for leaving me when I needed you the most" she said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips to show him she didn't hate him anymore.

_Logan was beyond pissed. He was going to tell Max about the cure and hopefully he would be able to propose to her and now this schmuck was riding in and sweeping her of her feet and it wasn't right and he was going to get rid of Lydecker one way or another. _

"Max can I speak to you" he turned to walk away and the pair followed. "Alone" he stated and turned back around walking into the kitchen.

Max walked in not long after and looked at him expectantly. Hip jutted out, arms crossed over her chest covering the writing on her black tank top.

"Why are you letting him walk back in like he was never gone Max, you know nothing about him, you have NO idea what he has been up to. He trapped you and used you as a soldier for his own pleasure. He could have drowned you or killed you at any time. " Logan took a breath but before he could speak again Max was yelling at him "Neither do you Logan where do you get off telling me I know nothing about him YOU have NO idea. I may have been HIS soldier but at least he had the heart to let me go. I can't touch you, I can't be with you and WE spent a year dancing around each other. If you really loved me you wouldn't have done that. I never stopped loving him Logan. Never" Max said walking back into the lounge to pick up her jacket. Upon her entrance Lydecker had turned his back against her. Not sure whether her words had hurt him or made him swell with pride knowing that she never stopped loving him. He had been lost in his thought looking out across Seattle. He had missed looking at the clouds as they rolled across the sky, or the way the people bellow scuttled about. He missed her life.

Just then a pair of hands reacher out and around him. Her cheek resting against his shoulder blade as she breathed in his scent. He loved it when she did that, like she needed to know he was there and that if she didn't touch him or smell him he was just a dream. _Never again Maxie, I'll never be in just your dreams again I promise. _He said to himself as he lifted her hand and placed a kiss on it. She smiled then and withdrew her hand and grabbed her coat.

"Come on, OC is meeting us at crash tonight and I've got to change" She looked him up and down then noting for the first time that he was wearing a pair of Army cargo pants and a camo shirt. "We also need to go shopping and get your something that screams sexy and sophisticated....not _I'm from a top secret facility that used to make humans. Yes make not help..actually make. _Not that I mind considering you always did look good in army cargo pants." She smiled and swatted his bottom playfully and she earnt a wicked gleam and a pinch on her bottom from him.

They walked out of Logan's apartment hand in hand and smiling like the world was finally put back together.

Logan had been watching the whole scene and felt sick. He thought he could convince her with his little speech but it just seemed to make it worse. She was taking him to crash, where they had hung out together. She was taking him shopping..She had said she needed him to look sexy. Why had she never asked him to look sexy? He had those things running through his mind when he began looking for files on Donald Mitchell Lydecker.

*~* Meanwhile at Max's *~*

"Boo, I'm just tellin' ya to be careful. S'all. He seems like a nice bloke, just don't get ya' self hurt." OC said as Max laid in the bath soaking in the bubbles.

"I know OC, I've just had one of those lectures from Logan I don't need another from you. I know what I'm doing. I know he wont hurt me again" Max sighed and sunk further into the bath.

"A'ight boo, but if he hurts you I will lay the smack down on his ass"OC stood up and walked out of the bathroom shaking her head but laughing and smiling on the inside.

*~*~*~

Two hours later and Max was finished getting ready. She had tight fitting jeans and a halter style top that covered her bar code since she had an up do tonight. She had just put on her coat when Donald knocked on the door.

"I'll get it boo.." Original Cindy yelled through the small apartment. She walked to the door quickly and opened it.

"You must be the one Max is so nervous about" OC replied eying him over one before nodding her head in approval. Max took that moment to walk out and she stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. He was standing there, leant against the door frame casually. His arms were crossed over his chest which she noted had a black microfiber shirt unbuttoned a few buttons with nice fitting jeans on. He looked delicious and Max couldn't wait to take him out and make known that he was hers. All hers! The only problem was convincing Alec that he wasn't a bad guy anymore.._That could prove to be interesting _Max thought to herself.

"Hey hon, you ready to go?" Donald smiled at her and reached to give her a hug and she stepped into his embrace. A small purr escaped her lips and he chuckled. A deep chuckle and Max couldn't help but find it utterly sexy.

"Come on you two, lets get going to crash....before you guys progress to the bedroom" OC smiled slightly. "Ohh by the way names Original Cindy" She shook his hand "And if I find out you've hurt my boo I will lay the smack down on your ass a'ight?" OC smiled and Donald actually blanched and stepped back for a girl she was one feisty woman and you most certainly wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley...or even a lit on if you had just pissed the girl off.

Max saw his distress and placed her head on his chest and he relaxed slightly, before wrapping his arms back around her and walking out the door.

Time to head to crash Max thought and repressed the sigh that was now forming in her throat. She had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DADADADA!!!!! lol. Hope you are all enjoying and it would be really nice if you could press the little review button and let me know what your thinking. Next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
